Song Fics Galore
by Sefrion
Summary: Sasu/Saku SONFICS!
1. Take A Bow Sasuke

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I id, though. I also do not own "Take A Bow". It belongs to the singer Rihanna.

Summery: Sasuke wants Sakura back. But will she let him back in after she finds him kissing Ino? Sakura x Sasuke Songfic

Most of this story is in Sasuke's POV!

_**TAKE A BOW SASUKE!**_

Sakura sat on her bed, rethinking what she had seen (and read) earlier that day.

_**Flashback**_

Sakura was cleaning the house. She went into his study to pick up a few things. She started to clean his desk and saw a letter in a females handwriting. On it was her boyfriends name. She slowly started to open it. Then she pulled the note out of the envelope. Her eyes started to fill with tears as she read it:

_Dear Sasuke, _

_You told me that you would dump Sakura. I know that you hate to hurt people, but she is getting in the way of us being happy. She's just a fan girl that does not deserve a minute of your time! Dump her already. She always thinks that she has it good! She's a medic nin, boys love her, she even has her own FANCLUB! Let one of them have her! She also trained under the Hokage! She has everything! I hate it when she walks around with you holding her hand! It's awful! I always see that as me. You told me that we would be that way soon. What ever happened to that promise? I'll be waiting for her to leave in order for me and our child to come. Yes, it is true. I am pregnant. Sakura is so dumb not to notice that it is your child. She was the medic that examined me. Please finish up your business with her and come back to me._

_Love always, Ino_

She stared at the note a while longer and heard the door open. Quickly she put it down and left the study.

"Sasuke? We need to talk."

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes. I don't think that this, that we are working out. I want to break up."

"W-what? W-why?"

"You have a child that needs you. I'm not pregnant. Besides, Ino is waiting for you to dump me. I just did the both of you a favor."

"Sakura, I..."

"Don't you even say it. I know what you are going to say. 'Sakura, I love you. It's not what it looks like!' or 'Sakura, I'm sorry. I'll break it off with her'. It's always the same thing. This is the same thing as with Karin. I forgave you that time, and the three times before it. This time I would be a fool not to cut it off. I'm sorry Sasuke. It's over." Sakura walked past him and out of the door.

Sasuke watched her go with sadness flowing through is dark eyes.

_**End Flashback**_

Sakura heard a soft knock on her front door.

"GO AWAY!"

"Sakura, please. Forgive me."

"Good bye Sasuke..."

Ino watched Sasuke as he pounded on Sakura's door. Next to her sat a stunned Naruto.

The two parties listened to Sakura as she told him that it was the end, that they were over for good.

I wonder who it was this time." Naruto stated.

"Me."

Naruto looked at Ino and away. "I don't know why you would do that. Sakura had complete trust in you. You were her best friend. She'll never forgive you."

Ino looked at the once-couple, regret shining clear in her eyes.

Sakura leaned against the door as Sasuke pounded on the door. Wanting to talk to her.

"Sakura! I'm really sorry! Please, just let me explain! I love you! I don't want to loose

you!"

"Stop playing with my heart Sasuke! I'm tired of you. You've done this 4 other times. I can't forgive you!"

"Please! I swear! This will never happen again! I need you!"

"NO! Even if you cheated on me, it had to be my best friend! Why Sasuke? Why Ino?"

"She was just there. I was drunk! I swear! I would never do this to you!"

"Kiota, Ten Ten, Hinata, Karin, and now Ino! Were you drunk with all of those girls! I don't think so you back stabber!"

"Sakura! I'm sorry! I love you! I don't want those girls! Forgive me! I want to be with you! I promise. Never again. It won't happen again!"

"Liar!" Sakura walked away from the door and to her bedroom, laying down once more.

Sasuke stood next to the window to her room. He started to climb the vines, planning on making love to her. He wanted her to forget it all. He wanted her back in his life. Not just for now, but forever.

Inside, Sakura heard him. He was doing the same thing he did when her parents didn't allow them to date. He was climbing the got up and ran around her room, gathering up his clothes.

Sasuke heard the window above him open

"She's letting me in?"

He looked up and saw something fall out of the widow. It landed on his face.

"Hey! I can't see!"

"I know. That is the point!

"AHHHHH" He lost his balance and fell of the side of the house.

Ino flinched and Naruto muttered a "good job Sakura".

Sasuke walked off just as the sprinklers came on. He stopped and looked behind him. This would be his last chance to prove it to her...

"I LOVE YOU!"

"GO AWAY!"

"Sakura..." he whispered, "I need you to forgive me."

She was gone. This was the end. The last time was the final straw. She meant it when she told him that this had been his last chance. He just thought she loved him like she used to and wouldn't care...

Sakura put a note out.

_Sasuke, _

_This is my final good bye. I don't want to ever see you again. I just have one thing to say. Congratulation. I never thought that you would be the one to put me back together, then pull me apart. Congrats on being a great pretender._

_Sakura_

"SAKURA! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"Save it!"

"Sakura!"

He watched as the garage opened. He looked as her 1955 Olds Super 88 started to roll out. It was the car that he had given her. She said she liked older cars, now she was leaving in it. As soon as he saw the whole thing, it stopped. She stepped out of the car and threw the keys at him.

"You can have it back."

"I don't want it."

"Neither do I."

"Keep it. I'm going."

She then drove out her 2005 Porsche and drove down the road.

He watched her until she was out of view.

Ino and Naruto walked out of their hiding place.

"Now we can be together Sasuke-kun!"

"Go away, Ino! You messed up my life! I'm nothing without Sakura! I will love her more than any girl I meet! ALWAYS!" He got in his car and drove in the opposite way than Sakura went.

"You lost a lover and best friend, I lost a brother and best friend. I think I've got it harder than you, Ino. They were the first people to except me." Naruto glared at the crying girl and walked off.

XXXX iIiIi lLlLloOoOovVvVveEeEe XXXX

Okay, This was VERY short! I'm not going to do that character thing that I did because I happen to be EXTREMELY lazy! LOL REVIEW!


	2. Rejected

Rejected

by I-luv-sesshy-23

Rated: K+

Reasons: Language

Origin: My many tastes in music (and summer boredom)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

WHILE READING THIS LISTEN TO "SK8ER BOI" BY AVRIL LAVIGNE!

HERE WE GO!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sakura Haruno,not only the "it" girl of Konohas High School, but also the most wanted. Her bright Emerald eyes clashed with the bubblegum pink locks above her head. She had the perfect figure and her breasts were emphisized even more with the shirts she wore.

Sasuke Uchiha, not only a skater but also on the bottom of the food chain. His ebony hari hung over his face and hid dark black eyes. His six pack was hidden and his other muscles disguised. He wanted Sakura Haruno more than any guy at school.

Sakura stared at the young male as he skated by with his friends.

"Ew… look what the board 'dragged' in!" Sneered Ino Yamanaka, Sakura's best friend. "Sasuke Uchiha is such a loser!"

Ino, Hinata Hyuuga, and TenTen laughed at Ino's cruilty, causing Sakura discomfort.

So, instead of laughing, she looked off longingly.

Sasuke grimiced as he heard the girls making fun of him. He knew that Sakura was way out of his league, but it still hurt him.

"Sasuke!" Yelled his obnixious best friend, Naruto Uzumaki. "Stop daydreaming about girls and let's get boardin'!"

The hurt male was looking forward the entire time._He was a skater boi,she said see you later boi, he wasn't good enough for her._

"He won't even lookm at me!' Sakura inwardly groaned. The entire thing was her fault, too. Just yesterday she had coldly turned Sasuke down when he asked her out. And it was all thanks to her reputation. If she wasn't the "it girl" she would be dating the perfect guy. Now she was a boyfriendless senior that was graduationg in a week.

Senior year was over for him. The girl of his dreams turned him down, his "stoic" reputation had been tarnished, and he was leaving high school with out a girlfriend to party with.

Naruto was poking the dark eyed male in the side. "Hey, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Teme, Teme. Teme, Teme, hey, hey, hey, hey, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Teme, Tem…"

"WHAT?" He yelled out loud.

Naruto grinned. "Thinking about Sakura again, huh?" He pushed his best friend on the shoulder. "Get her alone. Away from her friends at least. Then ask her out again." Theblonde idiot said.

"Hn."

Sakura cursed her luck. Her parents had gone out and she was stuck babysitting her 1-year-old sister. Again. She sat down furiously and started to feed her sister some pizza.

Once Sakumop was asleep Sakura sat and ate her own cold dinner.

As she flipped through channels Sakura decided on MTV. What she saw shocked the living daylights out of her. There was none other than Sasuke Uchiha. The boy, man now, she had unwisely turned down five years ago.

His hair had grown longer and he had a black guitar with bright red flames on it. Then she found out the news that would change her life forever.

"That's Sasuke Uchiha singing his hit singe 'Turnin' Me Down'! So, what inspired that song Sasuke?" asked the interviewer.

"Well, within the last couple weeks of my senior year of high school I asked the 'it girl' out. Her name was Sakura Haruno. Sakura, this song is for you!" He spoke harshly.

"Heh heh, so…" the anouncer said nervously. "Sasuke Uchiha will be in Konoha city on July 15th for all you Sasuke fans! This is Punk Dogz Artists and Sasuke Uchiha!"

Sakura called Ino. "Ino! Sasuke's…"

"I know! He's sooooo hot!" She cut Sakura off quickly.

"Why did I ever…"

"You should have gone out with him!" She cut Sakura off again.

"My rep!"

Ino understood right away. "LET'S GO TO THE CONCERT!" Sakura saw that coming. "I HAVE TICKETS!" Now, that was news. "FOUR!"

"Sasuke! AHHH!" Screaming girls were everywhere as Sasuke sang his hit single.

Sakura yelled from the front row and reached out to grab his hang. She cried in joy when not only did she touch it but was also yanked up onto the stage.

He looked at his high school crush was infront of him. He continued to sing the song though. As soon as it was over Sakura found herself getting pulled backstage.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed at her angrily.

"I made a mistake Sasuke! I've regretted it ever since! I am so sorry I turned you down all those years ago!" She sobbed, now on her knees.

He glared at her. "That song out there." He pointed to the stage. "It was because of…"

"I know! It was all my fault!" Sakura looked down in shame.

He sighed and grabbed her chin. Then he looked into her eyes. "Sakura, you are as beautiful as ever, but I…"

"SASUKE!" A loud voice yelled. "Who's this, baby?" A red haired girl screached.

Sasuke kissed the annoying girl on the cheek. "This is Sakura Haruno. Sakura, this is my fiance Karin."

Sakura stared in shock. Fiance? "Oh, um…" She suddenly felt weird. "Ino is in the crowd waiting for me. I have to. Sorry for showing up like this." Sakura turned towards the stage door and ran out. The next thing Sakura knew was that she was lost and it was dark.

"Sasuke! Leave and you're done for!" His manager called after the male ran off.

"I don't care! I can't let her go again! We're done Karin!"

"WHAT? After three years you are leaving me and going after…. THAT? ARG!" She yelled out in a screaching voice.

Sasuke sprinted down the street. It was dark and had recentlystarted raining. He had recognized the area easily. It was near the skate park he used to hang out at when he was in high school.

"Sakura!" He yelled her name for what seemed the hundreth time. "SA-KU-RA!" Sasuke was hectic to not lose her again.

"NO! STOP!" He heard the frightened scream just a few paces ahead of him. It came from the alley between the bar and whorehouse. Realizing what could be possibly happening he broke out into a even quicker sprint. As soon as he turned the corner Sasuke threw a punch at one of the three males hitting the wimpering girl. Once he knocked out the men he grabbed the brunette by the arm and yanked her up. She, in return, jumped on him and hugged him tightly.

"S-Sasuke…" the girl had a voice of an angel. "Where's your fiance?" The angelic voice broke and he knew who it was.

"Sakura." He whispered. "I am so sorry. Please, forgive me. I broke it off with her. To me she's nothing. Not the way you are.I've been thinking of you, only you all these years. Saku, it's always been you." He confessed to the shaken girl.

Sakura tried to wipe the mud out of her pink locks. "Look at me! I'm hideous!" She sobbed. "I tripped and those guys…"

He held her close. "If those pathetic wimps thought you were gorgeous as a brunette, they should see you as a pinkette." He teased her.

The 23-year-old giggled. "I love you Sasuke Uchiha. Ever since freshman year."

The dark eyed male looked at her in obvious shock. "Freshman year?" She nodded, causing him to smirk. "I've loved you since outr grandparents met. Sakura, do you know what I really want right now?"

"What"

"I want you to marry me."

Karin screamed at the anouncement.

Uchiha and Sakura Haruno were to be wedded.

"WHAT? You had his hottness in your grasp and you just let him go?" Ami yelled at the depressed red head.

"I'm sorry, Ami." Karin looked down in shame.

"OUT! GET OUT AND DON'T EVER COME BACK!" She smacked Karin and walked away.

"You may now kiss the bride."

"!" The crowd screamed in joy.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked after their honeymoon.

"Yeah?" He asked back.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

"ITACHI UCHIHA! GET YOUR HANDS OUT OF THAT SHARK TANK!" Sasuke yelled at his three-year-old son.

"I'm off to work. Bye Sasuke, Itachi and Mikoto!" Sakura yelled to her happy family.

Televisions everywhere were going on about the new duet. "Sasuke Uchiha pairs up with his wife of four years to create one of the best duets of the time! Let's hear it Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Sakura… I love Itachi, and Mikoto, and Fugaku…" He whispered into his wife's ear, unaware of the pain the lost words created in her.

"I do too." She said, tired and hurt.

"Sakura?" Questioned Sasuke.

"Yes?" She asked her hurtful husband of ten years.

"I have a secret. I think you should know…" He said delicatly in her ear.

'Here it comes, he's gonna tell me that he doesn't love me and he wants a divorce.' She mentally slapped herself for ever falling for this player.

"I love you the most Sakura Haruno-Uchiha."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

So, I know it has been a long time, like a REALLY long time. I will eventually get to Cheating Gets You Nowhere. I know it is my most popular story. See, I was using my stepmom's flashdrive and had a bunch of chapters ready to be added on, but then she lost it so… I have to reread the entire story and rewrite the new chapters. I'm lazy so I do not know when that will happen.

Anywho…. did you like the whole "Itachi in a SHARK tank" thing? Haha I love messing with the partnership of Itachi and Kisame.. It's so much fun!

Sasuke: Y-you lefted me….

Sakura: YOU left ME first jackass!

Jessica: Hey, hey… be nice Sakura…

Sakura: Fine. He started it!

Sasuke: *Evil glint* but, Saku.. I wuv you…

Sakura: *faints*

Jessica: Um… Sasuke stop that you damn idiot or else I will get Karin!

Sasuke: O.O Noooooooooooooo

Karin: Hey, Sasuke-kun… *chases him*

Sasuke: Please reviem to save me!

Sakura: *Wakes up* Whore get away from my Sasuke!

I'm kind of sad... this story has had 200 hits and no one has reviewed... i don't know if it sucks or something, but... i accept flames. i hope everyone knows that. im just getting sad. i though this story was shitty. maybe i should delete it after all...


End file.
